Heart Break
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: A Fanfic based on what i think Allison may be going through after breaking up with Scott in episode 12. i tried to make Allison's personality a combination of her in both season 1 and season 2, and also tried to show that she is still unsure of her choices she had made, and is regretting many of them.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is based on the season finale of Teen Wolf. I'm playing around with the after math of Allison breaking up with Scott, and what she's going through. We got to see some of it last season, but mostly the focus was on Scott. I feel that Allison's character has grown since then, and she truly does love Scott, and we know from last season the break up is hard on her too, so I thought that I would show her emotion in this fanfic. Fair warning though, this fanfic is a little dark. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Allison slid down onto her bed pulling her legs up, hugging her knees to her chest. It was 11:00pm and she knew that she need to go to sleep, her body was tiered, but she refused to give in. It had been a week since she told Scott that she was breaking up with him, and ever since then, every time she closed her eyes, he was there. Dreaming was the worst, she couldn't shake the thought out of her head, she was unconscious, and had no control over what happened in her dreams; which now frightened her. Finally, her tiered body gave in, and she laid down in her bed, unaware of what she was even doing, until her head was already on the pillow. _Okay. I'll lay down. Just for a minute. S_he thought, but soon her eyes were closed as she fell into sleep. And as always, the dreams returned.

_Allison was being held against her will, arms pulled behind her back, by who she couldn't see. But she saw Scott and Gerard; the Barrel of his gun aimed right at Scott. "No!" she screamed, or rather tried to scream, because no matter how hard she tried, no sound would escape her mouth. It was to late, she heard a shot, and the Scott fell to the ground. Her sight when blank, she saw only a dark blurry vail, and the next thing she knew, she was in the locker room with Scott. It was after the first lacrosse game. The night of there first kiss. "Maybe you need to learn to take more chances." she told him. "Maybe I do." he said mumbling as he kissed her. Soft, long, and slow. After a minute she pulled back, "I should go find my dad." kissing his cheek one more time, she walked out, then the scene changed again. _

_Suddenly, she was outside of the school, "Please, please don't call me." she said walking away, tears in her eyes. She saw his face when she said that, the hurt in his eyes. It hurt her to know that she was hurting him, and in that moment as she walked away, she knew both of their hearts were breaking, but she didn't turn around or change her mind. She kept walking. Then, the scene changed, again. Now she was in front of Derek's house, on the ground, where her aunt has pushed her. Kate was pointing a gun at Scott, but then Kate had disappeared, and now, Allison was the one holding the gun. It fired._

Allison sat strait up in bed screaming, "No!" She pulled her legs back up and began hugging her knees again, leaning her head on knee, sobbing. Her father came running into the room, sitting down on the bed next to her, he held her in his arms. "Shh, its okay baby girl." he spoke softly, trying to comfort her, but still she kept sobbing and mumbling "no" over and over again. After several more minutes of him rubbing her back while she cried, he felt she was calm enough to talk about what he knew was really bothering her. Scott.

"Call him." Allison looked up at him, confused. "What? Call who?"

"Call Scott."

"What!? No. why would I do that?" She was shocked that her dad was telling her to call Scott. And scared of what would happen if she did, she wanted to call him, but... she just couldn't. The thought of what might happened scared her to much.

"Allison, you've been doing this all week, ever since you broke up with him. 3 or 4 times a night, and your clearly exhausted. You need rest. And sometimes, when I've come in here to check on you, I've caught you mumbling his name in your sleep. I don't know why you broke up with him, but its clearly hurting you. Call him."

"No." She said firmly. Tears still running down her face as she shook her head. "No." Finally, after several more minutes of crying in her fathers arms, she fell asleep. Gently, her father laid her back down in bed and covered her up. An hour later, the screaming began again.


	2. Chapter 2

Her father rushed in again to calm her, how ever this time what he saw was different from the last time. In stead of just crying like she had been before, which she was doing, she was also still screaming. Allison was curled up in a tight ball on her bed, screaming and crying hysterically. This time, the dream must have been really awful, he never asked what they were, because he knew it would only upset her more, but this time, he really did want to know. However he quickly nixed the idea of asking and went to wrap his arms around her once again. Chris had thought things would get better if he just left her alone, he thought that she just needed a little time to deal with it on her own, but clearly he was wrong. Thing had gotten worse for her, and he hated seeing her this way, he knew what he had to do once he got her back to sleep.

Allison, despite her fathers best efforts, kept screaming. She was hurting, and she was scared. As tiered and worn out as she was, she just wanted to take off running, where to she didn't know. She just wanted to run. To run away from all of this, her pain and her fear, her worries, the things she's done and is afraid to to. She wanted to run away, and remember who she is, the real her, not the one she had become. To run away somewhere; where no one could tell her who to be and what to to, where she could make her own choices, with having anyone influence them. But she knew she couldn't, it would her her father to much, to see her leave like that. And right now, he was the one who was there for her, when she needed someone the most, when she was afraid to be alone. She didn't know who she could trust any more, but she knew one thing for sure. She couldn't trust her self.

Her screaming and crying went on for an other 10 minutes, until finally she couldn't breath, she was having a full blown panic attack, and she started hyperventilating. That worried Chris, he didn't know what to do to calm her down or to get her to breath normally again. He kept rubbing her back as he spoke softly, "Shh, its okay Allison. Breath, you need to breath."

"I... I... can't..." she gasped for air as she spoke the words, her father still gently rubbing her back.

"You need to breath." A minute later, she passed out from lack of oxygen, her father check to make sure that she was still alive, satisfied that she was, he took her phone off the desk and walked into the hall way. He scanned through her contacts until he found the name he was looking for, _Scott McCall._

_So much for moving on._ Chris thought to him self, his daughter had told him that she wanted to move on, but he knew if that was true, Scott's number wouldn't still be in her phone. just another sign that he was right about his daughter missing him. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Allison?" Scott answer sleepily, it was 2:45am now, and Scott had been in a deep sleep when his phone rang.

"No, this is her father, I'm sorry to have to call you so late but-"

"Is Allison okay!? What's wrong?" Scott hadn't even given Mr. Argent time to finish what he was saying, he knew Mr. Argent didn't like him very much, because of what he was. Scott also knew that it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, and he wouldn't be receiving a call from Allison's father unless there was something wrong with her.

"No, Scott, somethings wrong with her..." He trailed off, worry clear in his voice, and Scott could tell Mr. Argent was starting to cry. "She, not sleeping, she keeping waking up screaming and crying 3 or 4 times a night, and several times I've walked in to check on her, and she kept saying your name in her sleep... this all started a week ago, right after she broke up with you... I don't know what's going through her mind when she's asleep, but I know it has something to do with you. She won't talk to me about it, I tried to convince her to call you but she won't... can you come over, see what you can do to help her? Please... seeing her like this... it scares me... please?

Mr. Argent had reached his breaking point, in the last few months he had lost his sister, wife, and father. Now he was afraid he was losing his daughter too.

"Of course... I'd do anything for Allison. I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was relieved that Allison hadn't woken up screaming any more, but that didn't mean she was resting. She kept tossing and turning, and once again, he wondered what was going through her mind. He sat at the end of her bed, waiting for Scott to come, so she wouldn't be left alone. He felt helpless, seeing her like this and not being able to help her. It broke his heart to she her like that, and having to call a werewolf to come help her didn't make him any happier, but at this point, he would do anything to make her happy again. What had happened the last time she woke up scared him, he really thought he was going to lose her.

By 3:00am Scott was at the window. He wore a pair of gray sweat pants and an oversized plain white shirt, clearly he just put something on that he could change into quickly. Mr. Argent had unlocked the window, so all he had to do was open it and climb in, which he did quite easily. When Scott came in, Mr. Argent motion to a restless Allison with a swoop of his and whispered, "Please, get me my daughter back." then left the room.

Scott took Mr. Argent's place at the end of the bed, worrying and watching Allison toss and turn for a bout half an hour. He too, wonder what she was dreaming.

_Allison ran through the forest, compound bow in hand. She wore a black shirt, black yoga pants, and boots, her hair half pulled into a bun, half down. she knew she was chasing after someone, since she had her bow, but she couldn't remember who, she just kept running. Finally, she saw who she was chasing. Scott. He looked back as she got closer and tripped, smiling she pulled her bow back. 'to easy' she thought. "Allison don't! Please!?" "Why should I?" she asked him, amusement clear on her face. Scott's heart broke, and he began to tear up. _

"_Because, remember us? You and me, the way we use to be. Just think of all the good time we had Allison, I love you and you love me, right? His voice was shaky, he was afraid of what her answer would be. "I did. Maybe we could still be together." she said teasing him, getting his hopes up, "If you weren't a werewolf." suddenly her grandfather appeared at her side. "We've been through this sweet heart, stop taunting your catch, just shoot it already!" Allison looked over the werewolf one last time, it was true, that really did have some good times together. He had been her first real boyfriend, first boy she'd ever slept with, first boy she'd ever loved. But he was a werewolf, and his kind were the reason her mother was dead. "Just soot it!" her grandfather yelled. "with pleasure." she answered. "For my mom." She released the arrow and sent it flying strait into his chest._

Allison jumped up and screamed, tears already in her eyes. Scott pulled her in to a hug, she immediately knew that it was him, and instead of welcomingbeing in his arms again, she pulled her arms tight against her own body, to keep herself from hugging him back, and tried to pull her self away from him. "No." she whispered through her tears, still trying to wiggle out of the hug, "Scott don't." Scott was stubborn, he wasn't going to let go just yet. He loved Allison, more than anything,and was going to comfort her whether she liked it or not. Besides, he was a werewolf, and he knew he would be able to keep his hold on her while she fought him, and eventually she'd just give up on getting out.

And he was right, she did give up, though she kept her arms against her to keep from hugging him back. When she finally stopped fighting to get out of his arms she ask, "Why are you here?" she whispered, still sobbing from the dream, and the fear she had being so close to him.

"Because your dad asked me to come." he told her.

"Well I don't want you here Scott, so please,just go. Please?"

"Nope. Can't do that."

"Why not?" she said through her tears, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Scott raised his brow, "Why don't you want me here?"

"Because." she whispered. "We broke up. You shouldn't be here."

"Uh huh. Sure. Allison, I can hear your heart beat remember? You wanna tell me the real reason now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Allison shook her head, "No, not really."

"Tell me anyway?" Scott pressed on.

"Because, I don't want to be with you!" She burst out, then softly added, "I'm scared to be with you."

Scott felt his heart crack in two,_ She's scared to be with me. Because of what I am._ _She's scared of me._ Allison noticed his face, and knew him well enough to know what he was thinking.

"I'm not scared of you Scott." Now Scott looked confused.

"If your not scared of me, then why are you scared to be with me?"

"I'm scared I'll hurt you." she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Somehow, he found that slightly amusing.

"Your scared of hurting!?" he asked in disbelief.

"You don't have to say it like that." Allison said, quite coldly. She didn't know why, but for some reason, the way he asked that question made her angry. It was like he thought of her as being weak, and maybe she was, but she wouldn't admit it out loud. Not again. The last time she did, Scott almost ended up dead.

"I didn't mean it like that." Scott said defensively.

"Then how the hell did you mean it?" She snapped back.

"I'm just surprised that your scared of hurting me-"

"Because I'm a girl?"

"No! Because I'm always scared I'm going to hurt you! It surprises me that you worry about the same thing."

"Oh." Allison felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Once again, she had done something to hurt somebody she loved. Somebody who loved her. _Gerard would be proud,_ She though. She couldn't believe she had trusted him so much, she felt stupid for trusting him, and letting him twist his way inside of her head. Just like he'd done to Aunt Kate.

"So is that what your dreams are? You hurting me?"

"Scott, maybe you should just go."

"No." he said firmly. "Answer the question."

Looking down she answered, "Yes. Sometimes."

"What is it other times?"

She shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I do. I wanna know whats bothering you so much. Your dad-"

"My dad. He probably hates me right now."

Scott couldn't believe she thought her own father hated her, Mr. Argent may have hated him, but he didn't hate his daughter.

"He doesn't hate you Allison. Actually, its the complete opposite, he's really worried about you. Which was what I was starting to say earlier by the way. You should have heard him when he called me Allison, he was so scared he was crying."

"He was crying?" There was the guilt again. She didn't want her father to cry, she felt horrible knowing that he was crying because of her. She was angry at her self now, angry at Gerard for doing this to her, but mostly at her self. She had been the one who scared her dad so much. Clenching her jaw, she began to cry again, and Scott took her into his arms and held her tight, like he always did when she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I've noticed that I tend to some of my best writing at night, and with school, I can only stay up late on the weekends to write, but by the time the weekends come, I'm so tiered I usually can stay up late enough to get any work done. Also, I've had a bit of writers block on this chapter for some reason. I think it is because I have so many different things that I want to put in this chapter my brain got confused and didn't know which ideas to use. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait, and I promise to try and not go so long with out updating again. I hope you guys like this chapter. (PS. There is some cussing in this chapter.)**

This time Allison didn't resist, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back as she sobbed into his chest. "I am so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you Scott, in any way."

"Its okay Allison, you don't need to apologize for anything."

"I do Scott, I hurt you, I could see I was hurting you but, I just kept doing it..." She sobbed.

She was leaving something out though, something important that she needed to talk to some one about. Scott was the only person she felt like she could tell, the only one who would, on some level, understand why she felt that way. She felt like she could tell him anything, she always had and always would, because she knew he wouldn't judge her like most people would. And of course, he could see that she was holding something back, and he needed to get her to say it, he knew it might be the thing that was hurting her so much.

"Allison, what aren't you telling me?"

"What?" she gasped, through her tears, shock that he knew she was keeping something clear in her voice.

"You heard me. What aren't you telling me?"

"Scott, please just dro-" Scott cut her off before she could finish.

"No. I won't. You need to talk about it, what ever it is."

Allison wanted to tell him, she really did, because she knew she needed to talk about it, but she didn't want to say it out loud, she didn't want to hear.

"Do you really want to know!?" She yelled with out any warning, sitting up so that she could look him in the eyes, ending the hug.

"Yes. I do." He was trying to stay calm, knowing that she would shut down again if he got frustrated.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM ANY MORE!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I let that sick bastard weave his way into my head, just like he did with Aunt Kate. I let him turn me into her. I let him use my weakness, and my grieving against me, I let him get to me. I let him tie string around my arms and legs, and I danced for him, just like he wanted me to. Just like a puppet does for its master! I did everything he wanted me to, like his pon in a chess game. And that what all of this was, just some big game to him to see who could last the longest! And if his grand daughter or son happened to get killed along the way, well then that just makes it more interesting!

He tried to turn me into Aunt Kate, and he damn near succeed! He made me hurt you, and my friends, and all of the people I care about, just so he could get what he wanted! He didn't care about me, or how I felt! He turned me into some kind of trophy for you, so you'd do what he wanted, along with threatening to kill your mom. And now I don't even know who I am! I don't know who I can trust! I just want to run away, some place far away from here, where I can be free to make my own decisions with out anyone else influencing them! I can't... I just can't do this anymore!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I know this is a short chapter, and I know the last chapter was short. I also know it's taken me a while to get these up, and I apologize for that. I promise, the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Scott stared at her blankly. He couldn't believe she'd been keeping all of that to herself. No one should have to feel that way and not be able to talk to anybody about it. As Scott opened his mouth to respond, he was surprised to hear that she had more to say, and that she had only stopped to catch her breath.

"The fact that I hurt you Scott, I hate myself for hurting you, and my dad..." Allison momentarily trailed off in tears but quickly picks back up right where she left off.

"It just seems like, I keeping hurting everyone that I love and care about. No matter how hard I try, what I do, I hurt them. And I feel horrible for doing it, I just... I feel like an idiot, because I keep doing it. I just want to stop doing it." Quietly she whispered, "I don't want to be like my Aunt Kate. But I think maybe I am turning into her..."

The room was silent for maybe 5 seconds at most after Allison was done venting, before she inhaled sharply, in an attempt to keep from crying again, but her attempt was not a success. She once again burst into tears. Scott sat there for a few more seconds, to make sure she was done talking this time, and not just taking a breath, and then a little while longer to collect his thoughts, before he spoke.

Scott loved her more than anything in the world, and he just wanted to make her stop hurting. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment, the way he usually would when she was hurting, but he knew that if he did, it would probably just hurt her even more right now. He knew it would just remind her of how they were as a couple, and of how much it hurt him when she broke up with him. Instead, he resisted the temptation to kiss her, gently he brushed a strand of hair from her face and wiped away her tears.

"Allison Argent, you are the most beautiful, amazing girl I have ever met. And the things you did, I understand why, with your mom, you were upset and no one can blame you, listening to Gerard, you were upset about your mom, and that's what you were thinking about. How much you missed her."

"Scott, I'm not me anymore. I keep hurting people, I don't want to hurt people or be that person. I've lost myself."

Scott knew the real Allison, he knew she'd changed since he first met her, but he still remembered the Allison he first met, and in that moment he could see her showing again, the real her.

"Right now, I am seeing you, the one I met that night in the vets office when you brought in the dog. The real you is still there, just scared and hiding. You saying you want to be that person again, and that you don't want to be like Gerard or your aunt, that proves your not, it proves that your still you. It might take some time, but you will be that girl again."


	7. Chapter 7

Allison looked at him, blinking. She couldn't believe that after everything she'd done, everything she'd done _to him,_ he was still being so nice to her, and trying to help her. It made her feel even worse about herself for hurting him now, seeing that he still loves her, but in a strange way, its was also comforting. To know that he did still love her, that he was there with her right now trying to help her, it made her feel like she wasn't totally alone. It helped her to realize that he might be right, and that she hasn't totally changed.

Looking at him, she nodded and wiped her tears away. Now more confused than before, but strangely more relaxed she began to really feel how exhausted her body was. "Scott?" She asked sheepishly, her voice scared and child like.

"Yea?" He replied, urging her to continue.

"I know I yelled at you, and told you to leave before. Could you maybe stay here? Just for a little bit, until I fall asleep. I'm scared to be alone again."

Scott nodded, "Of course I'll stay Allison."

She wiped the tears off her face once more before laying down, this time fully aware of her action of doing so. Scott laid down next to her, propping his head up on one arm, as he gently rubbed her back with the other. Soon Allison fell asleep, a few tears still running down her face, and again, Scott gently brushed them off, his hand quickly returning to her back when he was done drying her face.

He was glad to be here with Allison. It may not have been for the same reasons it use to be, but he was here, with her, in her room rubbing her back while she slept. That was something familiar to him, and it had always been a moment he enjoyed. It made him feel normal, like any other teenager, and it was moments like this that he needed in order to get through everything he had to deal with. But for now, thing were normal, at least as normal as things would ever get for him.

As Scott laid there in bed, rubbing her back, he took in his surroundings, the familiar sights, feelings, and smells of Allison and her house. He couldn't help but feel lucky to be here with her again, he didn't even care that they weren't a couple right now, he was just glad to be with her. For now, he was satisfied with just being friends. Scott, lost in his thoughts, fell asleep next to Allison once again, like they use to.

**Again, short. super, super sorry. I was righting, and this was just such a perfect ending for a chapter, I decides to stop here. The next chapter, SHOULD be the last chapter, but lets face it, these stories right them selves sometimes, so, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Once or twice Allison would toss and turn, and start to have more nightmares, but Scott never let her wake from them, he always calmed her before she would. He'd just rub her back and whisper to her, "Your okay, I'm here, everyone is all right. Your just dreaming." Hearing his voice so calm, would reassure her that it was only a dream, and that she wasn't hurting him or anyone else she loved, and she would quickly calm back down.

Though Scott did sleep, it wasn't a deep sleep, and not for very long. Every time he'd fall asleep, he's wake back up about an hour later, worried that if he stayed asleep to long, Allison would wake in panic again. Because of this, Scott was already awake when the sun came up.

When Allison woke, naturally, it was around 9:30 and the sun was up and shining brightly. Seeing that Scott had actually stayed with her all night, and not just until she fell asleep like she'd asked, made her think of all those nights they'd sneak out and spend hours together in the woods, or when he's come up to her room in the middle of the night and they'd stay up just holding each other until neither of them could keep they're eyes opened anymore. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Good morning." He said with a smile when he noticed she was a wake.

"Good morning. And thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to stay all night, but I'm glad you did."

"Of course I stayed. You were up set, and I... I still love you... I just didn't want you to be alone."

_He still loves me, _She thought. She knew he did, he'd told her that he always would, but to hear him say it now, to see the look of sincerity on his face, that's when he really saw it, how much he loved her. To know after everything she did, he still loved her, it made her realize she wouldn't really be alone, as long as she had him by her side.

"Still, thank you." She said smiling at him.

"Your welcome Allison."

"You know I think that was the most sleep I've gotten all week?"

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Really, every time I close my eyes lately I have nightmares. Horrible nightmares."

"What were they about?" He asked her.

"The worst one I've had, one was last night. It was when we were at Derek's, and my aunt had the gun pointed at you. But, it wasn't my aunt, it was me and I... I shot it..." Her eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"Then there was one time when Gerard killed you, and my dad, and Jackson, Lydia and Issac, Stiles and Erica and Boyd, and I just sat there and let him do it... I cheered him on... and then he shot me too..."

"Allison, none of those things happened. You never shot me, Gerard never killed any of us. We're all still here, still alive. Okay?"

Allison nodded. "Scott, your too good to me."

"Because you deserve it 100%." he said, gently wiping tears off her face.

"No, I don't. But thank you anyway." Suddenly she had the impulse to kiss him, she tried to fight it back.

"Scott?"

"Yea?"

The look on his face when he looked at her, the way he looked at, she could see the love he had for her in his eyes once again, and though she tried to fight it, she just couldn't. Sighing in defeat she reached up to gently touch his face, and leaned in kissing him softly on the lips. A long, slow kiss, just like their first.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there really is such a thing as fate after all." Once again, she kissed him gently on the lips, and he kissed her back, both kissed full of love.

After a minute they both pulled back, Scott with a large smile across his face. "I love you Scott." She whispered. "I love you too Allison." he whispered back. Smiling they both kissed each other again, and in that same moment her father walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first of all, I just want to say, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Thank you all so much for reading this fan fic! I think this is, no, I KNOW this is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story, so THANK YOU! You all are awesome and I love you all so much! 3 Special thanks to a few**** reviewers who said some really sweet things and made me SO happy to read them. **ADC, WolfLover1989, Funn13, and lovelyloupus. **Ma****y****I ****now present to you, *drum roll please* chapter 9! :D (I'm so derpy. LOL. Also, sorry this is taking so long to get up, I had a little bit of writers block again.)**

"Dad. Hi. Scott told me you were crying last night. I'm so sorry I scared you like that."

Both teens began to blush upon seeing Allison's father, the were incredibly embarrassed being caught mid kiss by him.

"It was nothing Allison. Are you alright now?"

"Yea, dad I'm fine. Scott helped me a lot."

"Good. Now Scott," Chris glanced at him, "thank you for helping her, but I think you should leave now."

"What!?" She yelled, "No! He's not leaving! I mean... you told me to call him, you asked him to come here, now he's here and your telling him to leave!? No, I don't want him to leave, he's staying." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke.

"I asked him here to help you sleep, and to get you to talk about what ever feelings you had after breaking up with him. He did that, now he needs to leave."

Her fathers words were firm, his voice cold, but Allison wouldn't back down.

"Your right. He did do that, and in doing that I realized that I was wrong for breaking up with him, and I want to be with him. I want him to stay."

Seeing her fathers angry glare Scott finally spoke up, "Allison, maybe I should just go, I don't want to start anything between you and your dad."

Chris nodded at Scott, "See, he wants to leave so let him leave."

"I don't want to leave, but I need to, I don't want you to fight with your dad." He kissed her softly on the lips one more time before leaving through the window. Allison glared at her father as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"How could you do that!? Why were you so rude to him? I wanted him to stay, and you made him leave!"

At that Allison jumped up from her bed, going to her closet and looking for something to put on.

"Can I have a little time to get dressed in private please?" She said bitterly.

As soon as her dad had left the room she searched her closet and found something pretty quickly, a soft pink tank top, light faded blue jeans, silver ballet flats, and a white lose fitting sweater. She made a point of not wearing any black, after how much she's been wearing it lately she was sick of it, and she was sick of being angry; which was why she was wearing black so much. She decided she was going to be wearing bright colors for a while.

After getting dressed she brushed her hair out and put on some make up, all light, happy colors of course. She then got out a piece of paper from her note book and grabbed a pen writing a note for her dad.

_Dad,_

_I love you, but right now I am furious with you. _

_I need to leave for a little while so I don't end up saying something that I will regret._

_I promise I'll come home soon, once I'm calmer._

_-Allison_

Setting the note on her bed, she climbed out her bedroom window and onto the roof, doing a front flip she learned in gymnastics off of it, and safely landed on her feet. She knew she couldn't take her car, her dad would hear her leave and try to stop her if she did, also he could track her with it, and she didn't want to be followed. So instead she decided to walk the 30 minutes to Scott's house.


	10. Chapter 10

When she got to Scott's house she knocked on the door and waited for an answer, she knew he would be there, even though he only left a minute or two before she did, he was much faster then her. By the time his mother answered the door she felt like she was about to cry again.

"Ms. McCall... is Scott here?" She said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back her tears tears. Melissa could see the sadness in Allison's eyes and could hear her voice breaking, nodding she stepped aside letting the young girl in. "He's up stairs, but I don't know if he's awake yet."

Allison walked inside the familiar house, looking around as she made her way to the stairs. "Thank you." She whispered as the tears began to spill over, quickly walking up not wanting to explain why she was so upset. She didn't know that his mom knew that he was a werewolf, or that her family were hunters, or anything that had to do with myths and legends was real; and she didn't want to be the one to tell her. Last night was the first time her and Scott had talked, really talked, since the night of the rave, and with everything that was going on, the subject hadn't come up.

When Allison reached Scott's bed room she could hear running water. _Great_. She thought, _he's in the shower, when I need him most._ She decided to sit on the bed and wait for him to get out, crying and hugging herself.

Hearing Allison cry, Melissa went up stairs and sat on the bed next to the her, putting an arm around the weeping girl hoping to comfort her. "Do you want to talk about it with me until he comes out?"

Allison opened her mouth as though she was about to say something, then closed her mouth again and shook her head. "Thank you but no."

"Allison, I know. About all of it, and I'm okay with it. So if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

She looked at her boyfriends mother a little surprised for a moment before leaning on her shoulder crying, she quickly filled her in on what had happened last night and this morning, by the time she had finished Scott was turning the water off.

Melissa held her close, "Scott's right. Everything you did, it was because you thought it was the right thing at the time. And this morning, your dad was only looking out for you, that's what parents do, we look out for our kids and we do anything and everything we can to make sure they stay safe. Just calm down and when you go home, talk to him, calmly. Okay?"

Allison nodded, Scott walking out just in time to hear the end of what his mother was saying, a towel around his waist and water dripping off of him. Taking a seat next to Allison on the bed, he took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

"My mom's right, just stay here for a while until you calm down, then talk to him, let him know how you feel."

"Okay, I know, your right. Calm down, then talk to him." She started crying again, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug, not caring that he was getting her wet.

"Shh, sh, your okay." he said softly holding her and gently rubbing her back.

His mother stood up, "I'll leave you two alone for a little while." she said as she went back down stairs.

"Allison, its okay, just calm down and talk-"

"No. No, its not that anymore."

"Then what?" he asked genuinely confused.

"I just... I miss my mom... talking to your mom reminded me of her. You know, the old her, before she went crazy. She use to be like that."

"Well, your welcome to come here and borrow my mom any time you'd like."

That made her laugh, and Scott couldn't help but smile hearing her laugh. "I'm going to go get dressed, I'll be right back."

Getting up he grabbed some clothes from a drawer, a baby blue t-shirt, some jeans, and a gray hoodie; then head for the bathroom.

"Scott, you can change out here. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Now it was Scott's turn to laugh,

"Good point." He said laughing, then put his clothes on and sat back down next to her, putting his arms around her and laying down.

"Scott, I'm really tiered. If I fall asleep, you promise you won't leave?"

"Yes, its my house remember?"

"Yea, I'm so use to you being at my house lately I forgot."

"Its okay," he smiled at her, "just go to sleep Allison, you need it."

Nodding she curled up and to his arms and slowly fell asleep, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**ADC, thank you so much for your reviews! They always make my day. :) You screaming when you saw my other chapters made me laugh really hard, and I had to try to hide it cause I'm currently grounded from the internet and had to sneak on by telling my mom I was doing school work. Lol. This will most likely be the last chapter for THIS story, but I already have several ideas lined up for more Scott/Allison stories, and even some for "Melissa finds out" stories. I day dream, A LOT, and so most of these are based off of my day dreams and for cliff hangers from the show, or this I would like to see be done. So as long as I day dream, which I always will, there will always be Scott/Allison and "Melissa finds out" stories. Also, I always say "THE END" at the end of each of my stories, so until you see that at the bottom of a chapter, there will be more chapters. Thanks again to every one who read, and reviews my stories.**

A few hours later Allison woke up in the arms of a sleeping Scott, smiling she pulled herself into his side and curled up. Feeling her move against his body he slowly began to wake up, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hey. Twice in one day, that's gotta be some kind of a record." he laughed.

"You know what, I think it might be." she agreed laughing with him.

"So you calmer now?"

"Yea, I am." Allison frowned, "But I don't want to go home, not yet."

"Its okay, I'm in no rush, I love having you here."

Smiling she leaned up and kissed him softly, Scott kissing back full of love. "I love being here."

Gently, Scott pushed back a strand of hair from her face, then leaned over softly kissing her lips, her lips pressing back against his as she returned the kiss. What started out as a soft, loving kiss quickly turned into a kiss filled with the love and passion they both had been feeling.

Moving so that he was hovering over her, he slid one hand down to her waist, leaving the other arm resting next to her head, not wanting to do more until she let him know that she wanted him too. Allison began tugging on his jacket, and successfully got it off of him, at that he slowly kissed down her neck. Closing her eyes, Allison leaned her head back giving her boyfriend full access to her neck as she slid her hands up under his shirt, running them over his chest.

Scott lifted his lips only long enough to pull Allison's shirt over her head, then kissed down her body. The two continued, kissing and running their hand over the others body, expressing the love that they both felt.

…**...**

Scott lay in his bed holding Allison in his arms, listening to her heart slow and her breathing return to normal, feeling his heart still pounding in his chest as it tried to match hers, his breath slowing. Resting her head on his bare chest she looked out the window to see it was raining. Good, now she had an excuse to stay longer, since she had walked there.

"Hey Scott."

"Yea?"

"Guess what."

He laughed. "I have no idea. What?"

Rolling her eyes she answered him. "I love you dummy."

"I love you too goofy." They both laughed.

But again the moment was soon interrupted by Allison's phone ringing. "Damn it." She muttered as she reached for her phone in her jeans. "Oh shit. Its my dad." Answering the phone she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, like Scott and Ms. McCall and suggested she do.

"Hi dad." Just because she had to be calm, didn't mean she couldn't show him that she was still upset.

"Allison where in the hell are you!?" Clearly her father did not understand that yelling would get him no where with his daughter.

"I went out." she said coldly.

"Yes, I got that part! But where the hell is "out" suppose to be?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. I just needed to get away for a while."

Her fathers sighed trying to calm himself, "Come home. Now."

"I can't. I walked, and in case you haven't noticed, its pouring down rain out side. Your nuts if you think I'm walking in that."

"No I don't think your walking in that. Your nuts if you think I'd let you walk in that. Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"Dad, I don't want to go home yet. And while we're on the subject of things I don't want, I don't want to keep sleeping in my bed, seeing as how that is where my mother killed herself."

At her last comment Scott looked at her a little shocked, by both the fact that her mother had killed her self there, and that Allison knew it. _That might be why she's had such a hard time sleeping lately too. _He though. Scott could hear a long pause on her fathers end of the conversation. After a moment he finally responded to her.

"I know Allison. And your right, it probably isn't easy on you and... its not easy on me either. How about you just tell me where your at, I'll come pick you up, and we can go out for lunch and get you a new bed. And discuss this. Alright? Hows that sound?"

Allison took a moment to think before responding, "It sounds like your just desperate to get me home so you can yell at me about how you never want me to see Scott again but, who know if or when I'll get you to take me to get a new bed again. And I can't sleep in that bed an other night. Its too hard."

She paused before saying anymore, tears filling in her eyes again, and Scott once more putting a comforting arm around her, kissing her head as she leaned on him for support. "I'm at Scott's house."

Her father sighed again, frustrated, "I should have guessed. I'll be over in a few minutes." At that he hung up. Wiping her tears away she slowly got up and got dressed, Scott doing the same.

"Allison..." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Scott..." She said, tears still streaming down her face.

Walking over he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and tight. "I am so sorry."

"Its okay, its not your fault."

"But I'm still sorry. Sorry that it even happened. I just... I just wish that there was something I could say or do to change what happened, make it all okay... but I can't. This never should have happened."

"Its okay. Your doing all you can to help, and honestly I think things would be a lot worse for me if I didn't have you here, so thank you. For loving me so much, and forgiving me for all I've done to you and Boyd, and Erika, and Isaac, I'm so sorry for that, and for just caring."

"Always Allison." Hearing her dads car door he added, "And your dad's here. Come on, I'll walk you out."

They reached the front door just as her dad rang the bell. Scott opened the door, Allison's hand still in his.

"Allison. Lets go."

She responded by throwing her arms around Scott's neck, hugging him tightly and sobbing. "I love you Scott. I love you, I love you, I love you so, so much."

"Shh, shh. I know, its going to be okay. I love you too Allison, but right now you need to go with your dad, and talk to him for a little while. Just remember to stay calm." He kissed her head before pulling out of the hug so that he could see her face, which he cupped in his hands. Allison immediately grabbing his wrist.

"I don't want to leave you... what if..." she says the next part soft enough for only Scott to hear, "What if I can't convince him to let me see you again?"

Scott whispered in her ear, "We'll find a way. Just like last time." Then says a bit louder, "It will be okay. I promise."

She kissed him deeply, and for a brief moment he kissed back, then pulled away a little. "Allison you have to go."

Sadly she nodded, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Allison." he kissed her softly before she turned around and went with her father, and after several hours of talking with her father, she finally convinced him how much her and Scott loved each other, and though he hated it, he agreed to let his daughter date Scott.

** THE END!**


End file.
